ARMS Update: Shock To The System
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Fake update trailer for the game. Electricity is a powerful force, and this fighter will show what one who wields it can truly do.


**Vile: Hey guys, took another while to upload. I wanted to get this out earlier, but I had the roughest week I've ever had: Two of my dogs died, I had a tooth pulled, came down with a cold... just not a pleasant time at all. But, I'm getting through it, slowly but surely. Sorry I keep you guys waiting, especially since the ARMS trailers actually seem to be a cool concept to you guys. Enjoy my latest addition to the world of ARMS!**

* * *

ARMS: Shock To The System

The ARMS-loving crowd had gathered in a very odd location: The outside of a large power plant, which was surrounded by generators and energy pylons, telephone poles visible behind it. The spot the crowd had gathered around appeared to be a simple rectangular arena in the middle of an area of dead grass, but the perimeter of the arena was surrounded by mesh walls, and occasionally, electric shocks went across the mesh, lighting it up like a malfunctioning Christmas tree before it slowly subsided.

However, while one of these walls were currently electrified, an arm grabbed the outside of the mesh, being made of electrical tape with crackling wires visible within, a yellow-and-black Boomerang ARM equipped to it. A second identical arm also grabbed the wall, and a shuddering female groan was heard before the arms pulled their owner toward the wall, flipping up and over before landing within the arena. Panting, the owner revealed herself as a girl around 19 with yellow eyes, wild black hair that appeared to actually be electrical tape, damaged gray, black, and yellow clothing with pieces of tape across worse damage, and rubber boots. Groaning, the girl's eyes twitched with the sounds of crackling electricity before her arms generated incredible power, charging her ARMS with electricity as she threw up her arms for battle.

* * *

**NEW FIGHTER: AMPERA**

* * *

Master Mummy joined Ampera in the Power Plant arena so the two could battle, which the two did immediately, matching each other's blows as Mummy wasn't using the Megaton. However, while Ampera stood still and stared Master Mummy down, her eyes and occasionally mouth were constantly twitching, clearly indicating that something was wrong. Showing off her Boomerang-style ARMS, Ampera charged them with electricity, actually yellow electricity rather than the standard blue, launching one of them around. It seemingly missed Master Mummy, but like a real boomerang, it arced back around to strike him in the back, stunning him and disabling his ARMS long enough for Ampera to grab him, hold him up, electrocute him for a moment, and throw him away.

In a different battle with Misango, Ampera swapped out her Boomerang-style ARMS for yellow curved gloves with bright blue streaks in the same style as the Slapamander, but when charged, these also became surrounded with electricity, though this time it was the usual neon blue electricity. Dodging Misango's incoming Glusher shot, Ampera shot her gloves forward and used their signature arcing slap to strike him, disabling his ARMS and leaving him open for the second slap and knock down.

One more ARM switch came when Ampera found herself against Spring Man, but keeping things simple, she was using a purple version of the Dragon ARM that, third time's the charm, became electrified when charged, though this time the electricity was purple. The regular beams were of purple lightning as Ampera battled Spring Man, though she then pulled out a charged, larger, far more shocking stream to strike and disable The Bouncer.

Ampera continued to do battle with other ARMS fighters as normal, switching back to the boomerangs, but as she kept hitting Misango, small electric sparks came off of the impact, and despite never actually hitting his arms, the warning of ARMS damage being taken was starting to show up. The more she punched, the worse it got, until one punch caused the last spark needed to disable his left arm, giving her a free shot. Ribbon Girl attempted to give Ampera a taste of her own medicine, charging up the Sparkies and launching them at her, landing two direct hits… but Ampera seemed to just shrug the electricity off, her Dragon ARMS immediately charging in order to retaliate with an electrical blast.

Ampera continued to battle Master Mummy, attacking without even thinking and trying to disable him, but Mummy did not go quietly, fighting back and knocking her flat on her back with the now-used Megatons. However, as she got back up, the glow of a Rush appeared almost ominous around her. She didn't even use it immediately, instead continuing to attack before landing a disabling shock. That was when the Rush was triggered, Ampera sending her boomerangs forward while spinning so fast that it gave off electrified yellow tornadoes. Master Mummy couldn't move out of the way due to his messed-up arms, so he was swept up, battered, and zapped repeatedly before his HP finally gave out, being knocked away while shuddered from the electricity. Having taken victory for herself, Ampera caused her arms to surge with electricity before dispelling it with a loud pop… but she didn't look too happy. She looked almost… afraid.

* * *

**ARMS Element Specialists: 1**

* * *

**Name: Ampera**

**Age:** 19

**Gender:** Female

**Eye Color:** Yellow

**ARMS Material:** Electrical wires, with the outer "skin" of her ARMS being electrical tape

**Title:** The Lost Sparkler

**Symbol:** A distorted lightning bolt whose zigzags go everywhere.

**Victory Pose 1:** Nervously walks forward a bit, is startled by the camera, then sheepishly waves with a smile.  
**Victory Pose 2:** Causes her arms with electricity before dispelling it with a loud pop, looking afraid.

**Appearance:** Ampera has black hair (that appears to actually be electrical tape) styled to resemble wild and frizzy hair, being large and going in various directions, coming down to her lower back. Her outfit consists of a lightly torn gray shirt, two pieces of black tape holding the shoulders together, a black torso covering like Spring Man and Ribbon Girl with her symbol on it in yellow, yellow shorts with a piece of tape on the left hip, and white rubber boots with black socks. Ampera appears to have several bruises on her legs, and her eyes are frequently twitching.

**Personality:** Ampera's personality is inconsistent and unstable, usually seeming calm and/or oblivious at first, but capable of snapping into rage, sadness, or even joy with little warning. Her speech is often peppered with her making buzzing noises as her electricity goes through her. Despite this, she appears in general to be suffering, scared, and lost, often asking her opponents if they know who she is and where her home is, only for most people to not know, and lashing out when startled.

**Character:** Ampera was once a normal girl, daughter of the owner of a power plant that supplies electricity to many areas of the ARMS world, including the Sky Arena where the Grand Prix finale is held. When the ARMS power manifested in her, everything seemed like it got better… but then she changed. Her behavior became erratic, shifting moods in instants and occasionally losing consciousness. After lashing out at a classmate without provocation, her condition was assessed by a doctor, and disturbing news was found: The electricity generated from her ARMS was conducted through her body and causing damage (albeit non-permanent damage) to her brain, resulting in her various mental issues, or as the doctor put them, "short circuits". Treatment began without much progress, until one day a blackout in the hospital occurred, and when it ended, she had vanished. Nowadays, she wanders the city with much of her memories fractured from her own power. No longer remembering her own name, she now answers to "Ampera". She still remembers the power plant her father owns, unaware that her parents are still searching for her.

**Abilities:** Element Specialists are entirely based around an ARMS Element, and Ampera's Element is Electric. When facing an opponent who uses Electric-Element ARMS, she is completely immune to having her ARMS disabled via charged Electric attacks, and being hit by one automatically charges any Electric ARMS she's using. In addition, the electricity of her own ARMS causes uncharged attacks to deal very slight damage to the opponent's ARMS on a clean hit to their body, slowly causing them to be disabled like normal.

**Grab:** Holds her opponent into the air, electrocutes them for a moment, then tosses them away.

**Default ARMS:**

**Ohmerang** – A yellow-and-black, Electric-Element version of the Boomerang ARMS, flying past enemies in an attempt to smack them from behind. Uniquely, the Electric charge effect is yellow.

**Zapamander** – A yellow-and-electric blue, Electric-Element version of the Slapamander ARMS, striking in a wide arc for more coverage.

**Bolt Dragon** – A purple, Electric-Element version of the Dragon ARMS, firing powerful beams of electricity without having to actually punch the enemy. Uniquely, the Electric charge effect is purple.

**Stage: Power Plant** – The plant owned by Ampera's father, this stage is a relatively simple rectangular stage, but the main thing to watch out for is the walls, which are electrified mesh. Unlike Spring Man's stage, if you get knocked into the walls here, you'll be zapped for damage before dropping back into battle. Fittingly, Ampera is not as affected by them.

* * *

**Vile: Yup, Ampera is part of a special group of ARMS users that specialize in one Element. No, Misango doesn't count despite having all Poison ARMS, but I do like how he did that. I have plans for more of these Element Specialists later, but I do plan on making more generalized characters as well. If you guys liked this trailer, leave a review for me, and I'll see you guys at my next story! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
